Wanna Bet?
by CloudsRGreat
Summary: "okay Austin lets make a bet?" "Alright what kind of bet?" "I bet you 350 bucks you can't date Dawson for more than 2 months" "I can and I will" same story and author different summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this was just an idea that popped into my head so i hope you enjoy it :)

Wanna Bet?  
Chapter 1 "You lied to me how could you?"

"Im sorry Ally but you have to understand-"

"Understand What Austin? That this was all a joke to you? That you played me & lied to me this whole time?"

"No Ally I-"

"I dont want to hear it please get out"

"Ally-"

"Get out!"

"No. Ally listen to me I...I..."

"Ally I love you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Ally's POV I walked through the hall way of this stupid high school, keeping my head down of course.

Dont look up, dont look up, What ever you do, don't look up I recited in my head.

It was easier for me to walk through the halls if no-one noticed me.

But like always I was never that lucky,  
I bumped into something hard my books flying everywhere.  
"Watch where your going Dawson"  
The one and only Austin Moon said.

Well at least he knows my name right?

I finally managed to talk while gathering my books.

"Sorry Austin" I managed to mumble. But by that time he had been long gone. Sighing I picked up my books and headed to class.

I hate him so much but i cant deny how cute he is Did i actually just think that? Im such Screw up.

Austins Point Of View.

" Austin "

I turned around in my seat in Music class to see my best friend Dez.

"What do you want Dez? I'm trying to learn"

"Ha, your so funny but seriously don't you think you were a little harsh on that Ally girl earlier today?" he asked.

"Who?" I seriously had no idea who he was talking about. I have been with so many girls I cant even remember their names. Yeah Austin Moon is pretty great & Aweso-"

"Austin! That Dawson girl look she seated on that third seat in the second row."

I turned around to see who he was talking about.

"Ohhhh That girl? Nah not really she was the one that wasn't paying attention and bumped into this hunk of a man" I said as I pointed my thumbs at myself.

Dez rolled his eye and jokingly said "Where I don't see him?" Well at least i think he was joking...he better be joking.

Allys POV

Everything happened so fast one second i was sitting in my desk writing in my song book and the next im partners with Austin Moon.

He was sitting next me to we were supposed to write a song together for music class. Thats going to be kind of hard...I have horrible stage fright.

I heard Austin Mutter something a long the lines of "Gosh hello earth to ugly? Are you listening? This is the one class i like and i cant fail it!"

"Oh sorry i was-"

"Whatever hey why dont you meet me in study hall so we can finish the stupid song and than i wont have to see your stupid face"

Ouch. "Ok"

The bell rang and we all exited the class. Why does the world hate me?

Well thanks for reading if you liked it review !


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you to those who reviewed it makes me happy!(:**

**The pace in this story is kind of fast because it will only be probably about 5**-**7 chapters long!**

**Anyway enjoy!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

Chapter 2

Allys POV

I met Austin at Study hall.

Wait no more like we were both at study hall but he completely ignored me and was playing around with his stupid friends the whole time.

So I don't know when Austin and I will finish the song but whatever., wait no NOT whatever I cant fail this!

The bell rang signaling it was finally time for lunch! Yay, im starving,

Austin's POV

Lunchtime Finally!

Grabbing my tray full of food I headed to the table where my friends were at.

Along the way I winked at a few girls here and there as they threw call me signs at me, you know because im Austin Moon!

'Hey Austy call me babe" joked Drew one of my "friends" once I had reached the table.

"No thanks man your not my type" I replied as the rest of the boys and girls laughed.

"Whatever Man"

The rest of the lunch time consisted of stupid jokes until Brian wanted to play a little game?

"Hey Dez I bet 20 bucks you cant date Trish for more than a week!"

"No thanks man im not like that" replied Dez.

Why was he so nice why cant he have fun for once?

"Fine what about you Austy?" Brian joked

"Sure"

"Man you hook up with every girl"

"Yeah"

"That's True" agreed the rest of the boys

"okay here is a harder one I bet you 350 bucks you can't date Dawson for more than 2 months" "

"I can and I will"

If only I knew what I was getting myself into.

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I know it was short & boring but I feel like no one is reading it if I get more reviews the chapters will be longer and more interesting promise! Review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated this story in a long time so I apologize for that, school has been so hectic right now with exams and stuff but im back now! (: anyway thank you for all your awesome reviews! Onward to the story! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally.

ALLYS POV

This is weird. This is really weird. I'm currently sitting next to Austin Moon, in my house and he's smiling?

I thought he hated me. This is weird!

"Umm,um so uh why don't we write the song?" I nervously asked him.

"Actually Ally why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"Ummm why?"

"For uh inserpation !"

" Um idk maybe err I guess so." why did he want to go get ice cream?! Whatever just agree Ally.

"Great! I know the perfect place!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Austin's POV

I know what your thinking what is Austin doing, well this is the perfect plan I'll take ally to ice cream,chat , ask her to be my girlfriend than I dump her! Easy as that!

I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my car.

we drove in silence until we reached the ice cream place.

I love this place. Its like an old theme. Its amazing.

**(Have you guys seen the movie a cinderalla story? With Hilary duff? Think of the ice cream place like that, I know in the movie its a diner but use your imagination my little butterflys!)**

We got out of the car and sat in a booth.

"Where'd you find this place?" She asked with a smile.

She has a nice smile. What? Dang Austin, no she doesn't this is all a bet, your not friends not even acquaintances!

" Err,umm my dad used to bring me here when I was smaller."

she nodded and smiled.

"Hello welcome to Joes'N' frozen ice cream what can i get the lovely couple?"**( I made the name up! But if i ever start an ice cream shop i know the name for it! I don't even know a joe-.-)**

" Were not a couple just ugh friends? I'll have the cookie dough ice cream" I said to the waiter.

"Oh sorry sir, what can I get the pretty lady than?"

Ally blushed and said "Just vanilla, thank you"

the waiter nodded and wink at Ally and walled away.

I don't think Ally could have gotten any redder.

Why is he winking at her?! Who does he think he is!?

Whatever, why do i care?!

"Soo uhh how um are you?" how are you?! Why am i nervous its just ally the loser.

"I'm fine and you?" she said politely. Why is she so nice?

"Good so uhh how about a um joke!?" i said as i laughed nervously.

"Sure, i guess"

" Okay umm what did the grape say after the umm elephant sat on it?"

"What?"

"Nothing it just let out a little whine!,Ha!" I said as I laughed nervously.

She just stared at me and than burst out laughing.

maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I thought the joke was funny because im lame ^-^ anyway review! If there's any grammer mistakes I apologize! Review! **


End file.
